How Am I Going To Get Out Of This One?
by I Major in Magick
Summary: THIS IS AN ADOPTED STORY. She was meant to hate him ,but never had. She was'nt meant to feel this way but did . She was'nt even meant to be in this era but was .However now she was going to marry him,but is that a bad thing? Sessxkag.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ this is a story I adopted from **-black-hearted-diamon-**. Up until a certian chapter It is her story but you will be informed of when this has chappies I have written.

Kagome Higurashi was not normal by present day or feudal era standards. Her Present day thought she had an abusive boyfriend and had a nonexistent immune system, and her feudal era friends thought she lived in the craziest world with some rather strange words and strange but tasty food. However at the minute none of that particularly mattered to Kagome

''SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!! I HATE YOU INUYASHA I'M GOING HOME'' Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. InuYasha's offense this time? Going to see Kikyo .Again. Kagome had been ok with it because she was really excited about her birthday tomorrow when she would finally turn 18. Kagome had asked InuYasha if she could go back home and he had said no. That was when Shippo being the darling little angel he is heard InuYasha muttering that he never had this problem with kikyo and that was because she wasn't a freak from another time. He then decided to promptly tell kagome what he heard.

Kagome was furious and stomped though the forest in the well. She paused before jumping in because she heard Sango shouting at InuYasha and, the half-demon in question screamed as a flying boomerang nearly hit his heard. Kagome smirked and jumped down the well.

Back in the feudal era about 10 miles away from InuYasha and his group ,Lord Sesshomaru looked like his was about to murder someone

''So Jaken please show me that letter that my father left' Sesshomaru said his voice calm but trust me he was pissed of.

''here me lord the note on it stated you where not to be told until today I am most sorry ''Jaken said as he passed the letter to his lord. Sesshomaru studied the letter for a few moments and sighed

''how interesting.'' The dog lord muttered and stood up.

''Lord Sesshomaru where are we going'' Rin asked when she saw him get up

'' you are not going anywhere Rin I have some business to sort out you will have to fend for yourself for a month , if I am not back in two months then I'm not coming back understood?'' Sesshomaru said his face a mask not showing any emotion.

''Yes my lord '' Rin said and went back to sleep

''Jaken you stay here too the same thing applies to you '' and with that the dog lord was away

-Back with kagome-

''Guys I'm home'' Kagome called as she entered the house

''Oh hello dear I'm so glad your back in time for your birthday there is something I need to tell you '' Kagome's mother called.

Kagome's mother grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her down to the basement

'' Sota Grandpa what are you two doing here '' kagome asked

''We're here to see your reaction to your birthday surprise Kagome '' Sota said bouncing up and down

Ok now she was puzzled what the hell is going on.

''so is anyone going to tell her or has this just become a social gathering?'' her grandfather asked

''I think it would be best if you told her '' Kagome's mother replied

''TELL ME WHAT!!'' kagome said annoyed that she was the only one that didn't know what was happening

''ok kagome this may come as shock to you but your betrothed.'' Kagome's grandfather said, he was obviously going to continue but kagome stopped him

''whoa whoa whoa I'm what!!!! Who to?'' Kagome screeched. This was so not good how she was going to get out of this one.

''now now kagome let me explain ok well you see our family is actually from the other side of the well, my grandfather came from the other side of well , He was a demon and so was your father ,so am I, your grandfather and so is sota and because you are the first born child in our family your father decided to marry you to the eldest son of his best friend .''Her mother explained trying to sooth her

'' did sota know about his as well?'' Kagome asked

''nope I only knew you were getting married I had no idea where demons this is soooo cool isn't it sis'' Sota said barley able to contain himself' only I don't become a demon until I'm 18''

''Now kagome drink this '' her grandfather handed her a glass with a strange looking red liquid in it. Regardless of the fact she was shit scared she drank it all in one gulp and put the glass back on the table it had been on.

'' now kagome go to bed!'' Her mother said suddenly, kagome was going to argue but then realised she was actually quite tired and went to bed ''night ''she called as she left the basement

-Back with InuYasha and the gang-

''Just go get her!!'' Sango said threatening InuYasha with her Hiraikotsu

''Ok ok I'm going '' Inuyasha said as he walked towards the well

'' can't I just wait 2 days?'' InuYasha asked as he turned round

''go. Now'' Sango said her voice deadly and if looks could kill Inuyasha would be well and truly 6 feet under

''uhh yes ma'am'' Inuyasha said and jumped down the well without another look back

-Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru walked up to the well and hour after the monk and demon slayer had left. He had no idea why they were they but he knew they travelled with his idiot half-brother and Sesshomaru really didn't want to fight at this moment in time. He put his hand on the edge of the well and jumped down not really knowing what to expect

-In the higurashi household-

''mum?'' Kagome asked it was 3 o'clock in the morning was wondering why she was being awoken she early and then she remembered that she was born at 3 in the morning

Kagome squealed and hugged her mother. She was finally 18.

''Kagome... Your claws... Are....''Her mother chocked. Kagome removed her hands and looked at them

''oh my god I have claws and ...'' her hands went to her ears .They were pointed and her senses were 10 times better then they had been yesterday.

''oh my god I'm a demon!!!'' Kagome said, she didn't have time to revel in her new found powers because she smelt something that shouldn't be there

''mum is someone here?'' She asked

''yes dear inuyasha arrived about an hour ago that was another reason I woke you because he wants you to go back but you can't because your fiancée will be here soon.''

''its ok mum I'll tell inuyasha everything and he will just have to deal with it and besides I don't want to go back with him anyway'' Kagome got up and got dressed.

''oh no kagome you can't wear those hear. These are your demon clothes they were a present from your father'' Her mother said when she left the room. Kagome went back into her room and sighed. Just after she had finished getting changed she heard a racket down stairs that was defiantly something to do with inuyasha

''What are you doing here '' InuYasha shouted at someone

''I have business here now move '' Said a voice that sounded familiar but she couldn't place

''no chance sesshomaru now leave'' InuYasha shouted. Kagome ran down the stairs and stopped. InuYasha and Sesshomaru both turned to face her

''ka...ka...Kagome is that you?'' InuYasha chocked out

''sesshomaru what are you doing in my house?'' Kagome asked and then it clicked. Her father's best friend's eldest son.

''don't tell me... That I have to... MUM!!!!!'' Kagome shouted. Her mother ran down the stairs and looked at the situation

'' you must be sesshomaru the one that kagome is to marry it's so nice to meet you

''you must be joking!! Kagome marry him!!'' InuYasha shouted but kagome just stood still, too shocked to move

Damn she was screwed, how was she going to get out of THIS one??


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is like cheese it matures and get's better with time I know it's bad but could I please have some reviews please?????? I know the first chapter sucked egg but I'm trying to stop that anyways on with the chapter oh yeah **

**Disclaimer: I ,sadley,don't own inuyasha but then again I do own 8 manga volumes but that's beside the point .**

''_don't tell me... That I have to... MUM!!!!!'' Kagome shouted. Her mother ran down the stairs and looked at the situation _

'' _you must be sesshomaru the one that kagome is to marry it's so nice to meet you _

''_you must be joking!! Kagome marry him!!'' InuYasha shouted but kagome just stood still, too shocked to move _

''kagome I never asked why do you look like a demon?'' InuYasha asked

'' you really are a dunce I look like a demon because I am a demon a full blooded fully fledged demon''Kagome answered .Sesshomaru laughter quietly and kagome froze.

_Damn it girl how did you get into this situation? I mean I'm meant to hate sesshomaru because of everything he has done to inuyasha but I don't. Come to think of it I never have done in fact I have always thought he looked quiet handsome I mean is marrying him really a bad thing_

''Kagome I refuse to let you marry my brother that would make you my sister-in-law and that would just me weird.''InuYasha said glaring at his brother

Kagome was annoyed at InuYasha .Again. . She sighed he didn't care that she wasn't marry him or the fact that she was even marry anyone. He just cared that He would be related to her

''InuYasha there are times like this when I am amazed we share the same father. You really do have no idea about tradition do you? Your a pathetic fool''sesshomaru said. Kagome giggled and received a glare from InuYasha

''yeah well I still can't believe you are going through with this she is still a human, or at least she used to be and besides she belongs to me!!''InuYasha shouted at his brother who was stood in the door way.

_There was inuyasha being ridiculous AGAIN I can't believe he thinks he owns me! I mean I have enough with kouga I don't need... Oh god kouga he will be fuming but I don't belong to anyone and what about his darling kikyo _

''InuYasha I was never human to start with just your stupid half-breed senses could pick up my dormant demon aura. And besides you don't own me I thought you had kikyo or should I say she has YOU. She has you wrapped round her little finger. Let me spell it out for you Inutrasha because you are too stupid to realise this on your own. .DEAD. Ok get over it she has been dead over 50 years hell I haven't even been alive that long now leave'' Kagome ranted. InuYasha looked hurt and quite dumbstruck while Sesshomaru

''ha like I'm going to take orders from you! You a girl I mean why should I you just a stupid human and that is all you will ever be you wench!'' InuYasha shouted back. This is where sesshomaru stepped in

''Look InuYasha she asked you to leave and don't you dare call her human her blood is purer then yours you filthy half-breed now get out of my sight before I make you ,''Sesshomaru said his voice like poison as he pushed His little brother out of the door . It was only a light push but inuyasha went soaring into the tree.

''Now let's go sit down I'll get some tea then we can sort everything out.'' Kagome's mother said with a bemused look on her face after she closed the door. Kagome lead Sesshomaru into the living room and sat him down on the sofa

'' Thank you '' Kagome blurted out. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question

''for getting rid of InuYasha it was very kind of you''Kagome said in answer to his unspoken question. Kagome was unsure if she should sit next to him. She didn't really want to because she didn't want to sit on her tail or mess up her new clothes

''Sit'' Sesshomaru said, neither his voice nor face betraying any emotions.

Kagome sat down next to sesshomaru her heart beating a so fast it was uncomfortable.

''So Lord Sesshomaru did you ever meet my husband?'' He was your fathers best friend after all'' Kagome's mother said as she entered the room holding a tray of tea. She placed the tray down and started pouring into 3 cups

'' I meet him once of two he was an honourable man and he helped my father in many battles '' Sesshomaru said

''Now sesshomaru the entire tradition yes?? Well sadly I haven't had time to tell kagome she only became a demon about half an hour ago and would you mid telling her I need to go make sure my father and my son are asleep it might not be the best thing in the world if they woke up.''Kagome's mother said and left the room once more

Sesshomaru groaned but only in his head. This was going to be an embarrassing conversation but he was not going to let his possible future wife. Sesshomaru turned to kagome and sighed

''when I'm telling you this I don't want you to interrupt are we understood?''Sesshomaru said, kagome nodded

''ok we are both dog demons as you are aware and my father and yours where the highest ranking dog demons there where ,my father was one of the four great demon lords of Japan a position I have taken on myself , your father was my father's general and best friend . That means we have to do this properly. We have to live in my father's old castle, just the two of use for a month and a half if after that time you wish to call of our engagement then you may do so but not before. If however neither of use protest then we must spend a month and a half separate from each other .Then the ceremony will begin it will last a week and after that we must spend another month and a half mating, this time period is flexible, it can be increased but not decreased, the purpose of this is that we are to be pregnant by the time we see another living person.'' Sesshomaru said, to kagome he sounded like he was reading from a textbook and she had to try not to laugh

''umm ok I guess''Kagome

Then kagome's mum re-entered the room and smiled ''Sesshomaru do you want to stop the night here with kagome?'' Her mother asked innocently, however across the room her daughter was about to have a heart , it was true inuyasha has stopped the night at her house on a few occasions but the way her mother worded it ... it sounded like something Miroku would say.

''no thank you kagome and I need to be at my father's castle by sunrise.'' sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the door and looked at kagome, raising his eyebrow as an indication to follow

''See you later mum ''Kagome said down that she had to leave so suddenly after only just coming back home .

Kagome followed Sesshomaru out of the house her mind awhirl with thoughts.

''Miko what are you thinking about'' Sesshomaru asked when they were back on the other side of the well

''what's it to do this you? And my name is kagome ka-go-me not miko '' Kagome snapped at sesshomaru, in seconds the demon lord had the young priestess pinned up against a tree

''I detest your tone ''sesshomaru growled, Kagome was struggling to breath, her feet dangling 3 feet from the ground

''I suggest not angering this sesshomaru any further you have no regard for proper conduct you wench'' Sesshomaru spat

They carried on further neither of them saying a word, kagome was thinking up curses for sesshomaru and cursing her bad luck she was also sorely missing her friends, hell she was even missing inuyasha. As they walked south Kagome wondered if she ever would see her family and friends again.

''what was the name of the dead Miko that my idiot brother was so fond off?? Kikyo wasn't it? Hmm you're as annoying as she is .''Sesshomaru said cuttingly. He didn't know what was coming over him normally he just ignored jaken and Rin whenever they spoke normally he went for days at a time without speaking but there was something about this girl that made everything no longer normal.

''urgg kikyo kikyo kikyo that's all I ever hear from your stupid brother kikyo this kikyo that I don't care that I'm her reincarnation as far as I care she can go jump off a cliff but why are you asking you secretly fancy her to?? Think she would make a better queen then I would. no wait what am I saying if you did steal kikyo it would only be to hurt him because everyone knows you hate him and are just horrible!!''Kagome shouted her voice filled with all the frustration she was felling , everything had been building up inside of her for the last 2 days and now it all came tumbling out , it was amazing she hadn't fallen on the floor in a ball crying yet .

Sesshomaru turned around slowly his face perfectly composed, his eyes however showed exactly how he felt over the outburst

''I wouldn't dare even touch that dead priestess I wouldn't even take to be my wife if I didn't have fool''sesshomaru whispered. The demon lord had the great ability that he didn't have to shout to scare a person a whisper was all that was needed

''I'm...I'm...sorry...lord sesshomaru' Kagome said admitting defeat. Sesshomaru was genuinely surprised she had called him his proper title but he hid his surprise quickly he was after all the killing perfection and he could not be seen with such a _human_ expression on her face. It was true he certainly had not been planning on even talking to her had she still been human ,however he had always found her slightly different from the others , and the strange kimono that she used to wear was almost embarrassing. Slightly enticing but sesshomaru had put it down to the fact he had not slept in a week and had been hunting naruk the last time he had seen inuyasha and kagome..

Kagome scowled she was meant to hate him and at the minute she did ,however she knew after about half an hour she would be back to her normal self, she wasn't meant to fell this way, no she was meant to be afraid of sesshomaru but she wasn't she was ... content .

_This is going to be a long walk if we don't hurry up and I don't want to be out here any longer then needed I want to get away from HIM _kagome thought to her self

''Miko come here'' sesshomaru said 10 minutes later. They bother stopped and then sesshomaru grabbed hold of kagomes wrist and flung her onto his back. Kagome was used to this because inuyasha did it alot but she wasn't used to it being so _graceful_. Before kagome realised they were up in the air.

_Well this is a first I'm not screaming and this isn't half as bad as it is when I'm with inuyasha I could get used to this _kagome thought to her self .

**Hello are you insane you could 'get used to this' you are riding on the back of the 'killing perfection' the great lord of the west country are you mad you should be screaming for dear life**

_And who asked you??? What are you my conscience well go away I like it here_

**dear girl I don't care if you like it you are in mortal peril go back to inuyasha and Sango and everyone else in fact I don't care who you go to , you could go to kikyo and I wouldn't care just AWAY from him**

_You want me to go to kikyo??_

**No! No no I mean ummm I didn't mean it like that!!**

_But you still said it yes?_

**Umm yeah but listen**

_No goodbye _

**No kagome wait ...come back!!... I don't know why I bother?**

Kagome came to her senses to realize that a large castle was in the distance

''that is where we will live for the next month and a half we will be there in 10 minutes am I understood'' Sesshomaru said his voice cold and unfeeling

_Mmmm just as long as he doesn't find out about the conversation I just had with myself I might be ok I don't want him thinking I'm a nut job oh man did he say 10 minutes!!!! Oh well there goes freedom I guess_


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ this is copied word for word so the author notes in bold are -b-h-d-

_**Aloha people!!!! So how do you think my story is going so far????? Well for some strange reason I am steaming though this story ... which is something that never happens to me so yeah please may I have some reviews????? You know you want to!!! Please? I have cookies!! And this chapter is inspired by the song almost lover by a fine frenzy to which I am listening to at the minute so yeah .onward and upward oh one last thing i am thinking of changing the rating to m for possiable lemon later on  
**_

_**disclaimer :I don't own inuyasha if I did there would be more sesshomaru involved because we hardly see him anyways enough with my babblings on with the story(nor do I own a fine frenzy I just use the lyrics heheh)**_

Kagome sighed and jumped off Sesshomarus back and walked towards the castle. It was then that Kagome realised that Sesshomaru had had no reason to carry her here. She was a demon now and could probably have been able to keep up with him; however Kagome decided not to bring that up because sesshomaru was in a bad mood.

Sesshomaru placed his arm out in front of kagome to stop her and it was then that kagome noticed that a barrier was encasing the castle .In seconds a small hole had appeared in the barrier and sesshomaru stepped through with kagome barrier closed behind them and with it went kagomes last chance to go back to InuYasha

_Don't think about him he isn't worth it he wants kikyo remember?_ Kagome reminded herself when her thoughts wondered to the half demon.

They walked though the garden kagomes tail swishing behind her, her eyes sad. Kagome brought her head up and looked around, the garden was beautiful, the castle huge and grand, it reminded her of the castle that the fairy tale princess always lived in and laughed at the irony

''me a princess yeah right'' kagome muttered to herself but sesshomaru heard regardless and wondered what she was talking about. As Kagome and Sesshomaru neared the wooden doors with ivory handles they opened. Kagome stepped into the entrance hall and gasped. Straight opposite the doors where three scrolls one of which was rolled up. The one on the left was that of sesshomaru, the sesshomaru in the painting was probably adolescent as his handsome features weren't as defined and the life size painting was smaller then the demon lord stood next to her. On the right hand side was a painting of InuYasha

_I'm trying not to think about you can't you just let me be?_ Kagome thought to her self

''may I ask who the middle painting of, the one that is rolled up?'' Kagome asked trying hard not to anger her future husband, maybe tomorrow she would be more daring but today she had had her fill of being picked up by the neck.

''you' 'Sesshomaru said simply

But how is that possible?''Kagome asked astounded, why was there a painting of her, of all people, in a place like this

Sesshomaru sighed before answering'' it was done shortly after our engagement was arranged, you are about 14 in the picture, however after the painting was completed your memories of it where wiped, it said so in my letter.''Sesshomaru stated

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing; it was ironic that there was a picture of here in between both brothers a space she was occupying rather well at the moment due to her circumstances

''Go rest you did not get alot of sleep last night and we have journeyed far today'' Sesshomaru commanded walking up a set of stairs that kagome had not spotted.

''this way to your room' the lord said, kagome turned and hurried after her. They walked up two sets of stairs and down a hallway when sesshomaru stopped. This is your room mine is the one next to it. '' and with that sesshomaru left

_Probably glad I'm out of his hair_ kagome thought bitterly

Kagome entered her room and stopped. A large double bed occupied the middle of the room, the bed clothes where made of soft expensive linen, the room a deep red with a white ceiling, a dresser was next to the bed on the left side, on the right was a wardrobe, a door went off from the left side and kagome guess that it was a wash room with a bath for her.

The young miko lay down on the bed but did not sleep; her head was filled with thoughts of inuyasha

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy I thought you'd want the same for me _kagome thought to her

After a while Kagome fell asleep her dreams filled with faces of the people she had left behind , InuYasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, kaede, her mum, sota and everyone else

Kagome awoke some hours later from a vivid dream of her and the half demon

_We walked along a crowded street You took my hand and danced with me  
And when you left, you kissed my lips You told me you would never, never forget These images_

_I cannot wake up in the morning Without you on my mind So you're gone and I'm haunted And I bet you are just fine _kagome thought bitterly to herself as she realised Inuyasha was probably in the arms of kikyo. He probably didn't even care how upset she was

_Did I make it that Easy to walk right in and out Of my life? _Kagome thought to herself. Half an hour later she was brought out of her pondering by a sharp pain in her chest

''what was that?''Kagome said to herself, the pain slowly spread to her face and then thought her entire body soon she was screaming in pain. Sesshomaru opened the door nearly breaking it off its hinges a look of deep concern on his face.

''What's wrong '' Kagome heard over the sound of her own screams. In one single stride Sesshomaru was at the over side of the room knelt down next to Kagome

_This must be what it meant when the letter said she would feel extreme pain as her powers came to the forefront of her mind , it will stop in a moment I'm sure but then how will she of changed ?'' _Sesshomaru thought to himself trying hard to dispel his fears for the young girl on the bed in front of him.

Kagome stopped screaming as the pain subsiding.

''what is happening why does it hurt?''Kagome asked sesshomaru

''it's your demon powers your transformations only started those clothes that your mother gave you are to keep you powers in check because of a spell that is on them however because you fell asleep you powers decided to come though the next time it happens though it won't hurt '' Sesshomaru said soothingly

''Thank you '' Kagome said exhausted from the pain but too scared to go back to sleep. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, his way of showing he was confused, what was she thanking him for?

''for coming to see if I was alright , for not turning me away and just for being here for me I know you won't be going away anytime soon'' Kagome said, she had meant to stop after just saying thank you but it all came blurting out .

''it is fine kagome well if that is everything then I need to be off' and with that sesshomaru stood up and began walking towards the door

''wait!!'' Kagome crying making the demon lord turn round

''could...could you stay here until I go to sleep?? I would find it easier knowing you where here'' Kagome said half whispering. She didn't dare get her hopes up and she certainly wouldn't of been surprised if she had received a no and a cold glare, so with that in mind she was quiet stunned when sesshomaru answer

''if that's what you want'' HE sighed as he turned back into the room. And laid down on the bed next to kagome

Sesshomaru placed his arms around kagome , not pulling her tight but just so she knew he was there what surprised him was that kagome turned round to face him, for a few seconds she stared at him and then snuggled in close to him burring her head in his chest . It took him a mere 2 seconds to realise that she was crying

''what is wrong kagome?'' Sesshomaru said to startled to pull away from the sobbing miko. He had never been this close to anyone before he could see her entire body, every wave of her hair every curve of her skin, he could feel the tears running down her face,

''what did I do to deserve this?? I'm not meant to feel this way why can't everything be normal? These so many things I don't understand '' Kagome sobbed. Sesshomaru thought she was talking about his brother and growled in his head at the fact the it was his brother fault that his bride-to-be was crying into his arms

''I mean I'm meant to hate not love why can't things be normal why can't people be how there meant to be if people say that someone is evil and a killing monster then we can't that person juts be that monster the everyone thinks they are why do they have to actually be nice and kind and now my heart is so torn'' Kagome sobbed

Sesshomaru looked at her _who is this girl talking about it isn't my brother I know that much ... could she be talking about me? NO! That's a ridicules thought!!_

''kagome who are you talking about?'' Sesshomaru asked before he could stop himself

Kagome froze. In her loss of control she had thought that InuYasha had been the one comforting her

''umm no one just someone I used to know'' kagome lied

''Mmmm'' was all sesshomaru said, he knew she was lying yet he refused to push her any further

''Tomorrow when you have slept and are recovered I'll teach you how to control your powers ''Sesshomaru stated

''thank... thank you lord sesshomaru' Kagome said her voice heavily with sleep

''one condition though when you have fully mastered them you are to tell me who you where really talking about '' sesshomaru said softly not wanting to bring her out of the half asleep state she was in now

''ok' g'night sesshomaru' Kagome whispered in reply, then she was asleep

_Such a strange creature _sesshomaru mused and without knowing what he was doing he kissed kagomes forehead

''good night kagome''

_**Almost lover by a fine frenzy**_

_**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick**_

_**Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**_

_**[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_

_**We walked along a crowded street  
you took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
you told me you would never, never forget  
these images **_

_**No**_

_**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**_

_**[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_

_**I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine**_

_**Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?**_

_**[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok people hmm my post-third chapter blues have started and I'm stalling again. God damn it!! Why does that always happen?**_

_**Disclaimer: ok evil lawyer people stay back I don't own inuyasha ok the only ones I own are sesshomaru and kagomes demons because I made them up ok so on with the show!!**_

_**Oh yeah and as you will notice I'm going for a theme for kagome as you will see in this chapter the colours blue, white and black and red are the colours of most of her weapons**_

_**Oh and just so you can understand who is talking later on her is a guide**_

**Sesshomarus demon**

_Kagome's demon_

_**Sesshomaru**_

Kagome

Kagome's eye's fluttered open and frowned in wonder as to why she was staring at someone's chest. It took her a few moments but then she realised she wasn't juts looking at anyone's chest she was looking at SESSHOMARU'S chest .His arm still tightly wrapped around her kagome realised she had been sleeping in the same position all night and hadn't moved , this meant on thing. When she moved she would be a creaky as an old board. Kagome raise her head and her eyes where met with the golden stare of sesshomaru. Obviously the demon had not moved all night and had obviously been staring at her all night

''good morning lord sesshomaru'' Kagome said when she realised the demon lord knew she was awake

''Good morning Kagome sleep well?'' Sesshomaru said. It was then that Kagome noticed he had lost some of his iciness.

''yes thank you I'm a little stiff however'' Kagome said keeping her voice calm as her heart sped up by about 100 beats per minute/ Sesshomaru released his grip and stood up leaving kagome alone n the bed.

''wash and get changed then meet me from breakfast down stairs, then we will begin your training '' Sesshomaru said and walked out of the door. Kagome got up and went into the side room that went off from her room. She returned 10 minutes later to find a black kimono on her bed along with a note

_Kagome_

_These clothes shall be worn whenever we train they have been specially made for battle. More importantly they have been made for you. Treat them with care_

_Lord Sesshomaru _

Kagome picked up the black kimono and gasped. In her hands was a black figure hugging kimono, at the bottom was an intrecut red flower design and on the sleeved, which stopped just above her elbow were the miko symbols of a bow and arrow. On the back was five circles with five elements (water, earth, air, water and lightning) written on them, on each side a small dragon. Kagome pulled on her new kimono and then noticed that a pair of knee high black boots and black silk gloves had been under her kimono not looking at them she pulled them on. Quickly thinking she was late kagome put her hair into a bun and held it there with a large clip.

Leaving her room kagome felt extremely exited though she didn't know why. Kagome walked down the hall retracing her steps that she and sesshomaru had taken the day before, soon she found her way to the entrance hall and to the right she saw two large doors, guessing they where the dinner hall doors kagome pushed them open and walked in

''I see your wearing the clothes I left you I take it you like them?'' Came a cold voice, kagome jumped because she had not realised sesshomaru was even in the room.

''yes my lord thank you'' Kagome said. Sesshomaru walked in front of her and she followed him to the table, sitting down on soft purple cushions kagome looked at the table of food in front of her and inwardly gasped at the amount of food that was there.

''have what you want you will need to keep your strength up today'' Sesshomaru said sounding bored.

For the 10 minutes kagome and sesshomaru eat in silence until sesshomaru stood up

''follow me'' He commanded. Without hesitation kagome stood up and followed him. They walked in back into the entrance hall and down a small and dark corridor that kagome had not spotted as it was covered by a set of stairs. They stopped shortly after and entered Sesshomarus dojo.

Well... this is.... interesting kagome said as she looked around at the dojo, After 3 seconds scanning the room she realised that sesshomaru had taken on his armour and was now topless, only wearing a pair was white louse trousers.

''sit'' Sesshomaru said as he walked into the centre of the vast room. Kagome walked over to him and sat down. Sesshomaru moved forward until their knees where touching and held out his hand. Not really sure what was going on Kagome placed her left into his right hand.

''close your eyes and go into a meditate state'' Sesshomaru said, Kagome followed his instructions and started to breath slowly, soon there breathing was in sync. !0 minutes left kagome felt and odd sensation in her mind.

''_**fascinating I thought you where an elemental but it is indeed amazing that you are actually and elemental demon'**_' came a voice in kagomes head

''umm sesshomaru? Is that you''

''_It would appear that way wouldn't it kagome?? You are so stupid sometimes ''_

''what are you doing here I don't remember you being invited?''

''_**Kagome she is your inner demon however she is locked in a mind cage**_ '' sesshomaru was materializing inside kagomes mind and she could no longer feel the outside world , within seconds sesshomaru and kagome were both inside of her head

''**Well isn't this cosy?''** Came a deep voice not unlike InuYasha however this one was more graceful and regal then InuYashas

''_**Kagome this is my inner demon he will be helping with the task of unlocking your powers''**_

''_Yay I finally get to be free from this stupid cage do you have any idea how squished it is in here? What with 10 floating orbs all of them bigger then my head? No you have no idea so can you cut the formality and let me out of here please?''_

''**Patience is a virtue my dear lady we will get you out of there in no problem and then us two will be getting very cosy ''**

''_Great who would of thought the great living icicle that is lord sesshomaru would have a perverted inner demon oh the irony!'' Kagome's inner demon said dramaticaly_

Kagome blushed and sesshomaru glared at both demons, kagome couldn't really see Sesshomarus demon but from the outline he looked like a large dog.

Before kagome knew what was happening Sesshomarus demon had his mouth around the lock on the cage. In one bite the lock was of and Kagome's demon stepped out followed closely by 10 floating orbs

''Can I ask what the hell are they?'' kagome asked

''_They my dear are your elemental powers most demons only have this little guys * one orb floated near the front* he is the orb of poison but you have the complete set which is quite a feat even most normal elemental demon's only have 8 or 9 ''_

''Umm what are the ten elements the only ones I can think of are air, fire, water, earth and thunder''

''_Ok ok there is air, earth ,fire, water ,thunder ,poison, miko, metal, shape shifting and phoenix and because you are a phoenix elemental that also gives you extra powers* another orb floated forward and kagomes demon touched it lightly it then turned into 3 more orbs* these aren't elements just powers being phoenix means you have the powers of flight ,time travel and rebirth. The phoenix part of you is the reason you could move though the well , only you and others connected to your destiny can access the power of phoenix even if they don't know it .''_

Kagome looked at sesshomaru, his eyes where the only thing that betrayed emotions in his eyes she could see the pure amazement that she held so much power, Kagome turned back to her demon

''Can I ask what is your name?''

''_Sonkabenoe but just call me Sonka it's easier to remember now kagome hold out your hands and shout air, then earth, fire, water , thunder and so on and so forth the orbs need to be absorbed into your body that way you can actually use them also you will need some training in your miko powers and that is where sesshomaru comes in_.'' Sonka looked at sesshomaru and both sonka and Sesshomarus demon smiled evilly. Sesshomaru looked at sonka confused but it was too late, his demon was now holding onto sesshomaru and the lord could not move.

''_Ok kagome do as I tell you_ '' sonka said .In total the whole process of absorbing the orb's took at least half an hour and then sonka turned to kagome and grinned.

''_now shoot sesshomaru'_ Sonka said. By the tone in her voice kagome knew she was being serious

''but...why? What's the point and ...what if I hurt him'' Kagome said trying to find some way out of shooting sesshomaru, who was currently glaring at her.

''_No stupid I mean shoot him as in unleash your element power you know like whips ''_

''Oh yeah I know but I still don't want to him ''

''**She really is pathetic isn't she? hello he has a barrier the objective of this is so that you can use all of your powers at once you don't really think we would let you hurt lord sesshomaru did you?''**

''Well....''

''_Never mind don't answer that question now let me show you the movements you need to do to call upon the elements and me in times of need ''_

For what seemed to kagome for hours and hour's sonka and sesshomaru, along with his demon taught kagome how to use her powers, true she wasn't the best with a sword or hand to hand and she still majorly sucked with a bow but when it came to her elemental powers she had complete control over them

Exhausted after hours of training sonka looked at kagome

''_Ok now for my favourite part you new look ''_sonka squealed like a teenage girl

''My...my new look did you say???''

''_Yep hmm how should I do it of course you future hubby has to like it but that dosent really matter to much I think maybe you should look abit more like ...me''_ sonka said simply

It was only then that kagome really looked at sonka , she had knee length electric blue hair with black ends she was alot taller than kagome but shorter then sesshomaru ,she was alot skinner but also more filled out in places she eyes where a bright green and her clothes where similar to that of kagomes

''_Ok ok thinking time over''_ and with that sonka clapped her hands. Kagomes entire body felt strange and after 3 minutes the feeling stopped she looked at sonka who was smiling to her self

''_Well we almost look like twins ok have a look''_ she clapped her hands again and a mirror appeared sonka handed kagome the mirror and kagome looked down , what she saw made her gasp her hair was no longer black but blue ,although not as vivid as sonka's and her hair had streaks of white and black in it . Kagome had bright green eyes with specks of brown and she grew till she was the same height as sonka

''_Ok kagome turn around so you are facing away from sesshomaru and take the shoulders of your kimono of so I can get to your back''_

Kagome looked at sonka with pure shock but did as she said; kagome could feel a blush rising to her face which disappeared as her demon approached her

''_Now this might hurt a bit and you can scream allllll you want but it has to be done ok?_ ''Sonka said simply she placed her hands on kagomes back kagome was About to ask what was happening when she felt an almighty pain in her back, she screamed for her life she screamed till her throat was sore she screamed till her lungs protested for need of oxygen, when the pain finally subsided kagome was about put her kimono back on properly when she felt sonka grab hold of it

''_Ok let me make some incisions into her kimono and then you can put it back on''_

A knife appeared out of no-where and kagome felt the material slacken as two 5 inch slit's where cut into her kimono , sonka stepped away and kagome pulled her black kimono back on and turned around her face puzzled and showed she was still in pain

''_Say the word fly kagome''_ sonka said in explanation

''Fly ''

and with that two white wings burst from kagomes back thought the rips in her kimono , the wings where a pure diamond white however 1/3 of the feathers where blue like her sonka's hair

''_This is one of her phoenix powers no I expect sesshomaru to help you will your mastery of the sword and the bow and arrow, oh yes that reminds me I have something for you'' _and with that sonka disappeared, a fractions of a seconds later she was back with a black and red sword in one hand, the blade was pure black and the hilt a fiery red, and in sonka's other hand was a bow and quiver filled with arrows.

''_This sword was made from a mixture of your fathers and your mothers fangs it is extremely powerful and only you can wield it properly most will not be able to touch it as it is infused with demon and miko powers _

_The bow and arrow are a different thing altogether the colours would be a good example of this the quiver and arrows are blue as you can see however the arrows will never deplete as they are made from a small part of your power and formed into an arrow, this is a more effected method then fusing your power into normal arrows and it also makes it that the arrows are more likely to hit their target, however back to my point the bow Is white and the arrows blue these colours symbolise your miko powers as they are a symbol of everything miko_

_Your sword however is black and red, these two colours are thought of a demon colours and as they are on your sword this is symbolised even more so by the fact a sword if a very important if not the most important of all demon weaponry_ '' sonka passed kagome the weapons the bow and arrow slung over her back and the sword in a black sheath that sonka had fashioned out of thin air

''_Now kagome go you have been her for the past two days and as you can see from our dear lord it is time to get back'' _

Kagome looked over to sesshomaru who was staring imptionaley at kagome and sonka

''**Be aware child that now I have visited you and sonka in this place I will be able to talk to sonka at my own will, I will not be able to talk to you or vice versa with sonka and sesshomaru however we will be able to keep each party informed what the other is thinking, this is a small warning sesshomaru thinks alot so you may get regular updates''** Sesshomarus demon said smugly which resulted in him resulting in receiving a death glare from sesshomaru

''Umm not to be rude but I don't know your name '' kagome said quietly to the dog like demon

''**Ahh yes how silly of me I'm am akanmara I forget you didn't know** '' when akanmara had finished speaking kagome realised that she could now she him clearly

''_**Kagome it is time for use to take our leave''**_ sesshomaru said his eyes moving quickly between kagome, sonka and akanmara

''Ok ''kagome said simply she waved good bye to sonka and although consciously she didn't know how to leave she knew that somehow she knew

Before kagome what had happened she knew she was back into her body her weapons now on her body

''How did they get here from there I thought that they wouldn't come back with me'' kagome said to herself

''That is a simple question kagome with a simple answer we were inside your head and by the way we trained the things sonka came up with manifested themselves no I think you need to sleep we will continue this training and I will teach you to use that sword of your tomorrow'' sesshomaru said his voice monotone

And with that Kagome got up and left the room, somehow managed to get back to my room and fell into her bed exhausted


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome awoke late the next day and groaned. Her back was sore from yesterday and she ached all over. Throwing the covers aside she stood up and stretched. She pulled on a yellow dress and pulled a brush through her hair, she knew if she was going to be training there wasn't much point in looking particularly pretty. Kagome thought threw the clothes that she would wear if they were indeed training today. Kagome slid the door and walked down the hall retracing her steps from her previous journeys. Kagome opened the door much as she had done the other day, this time however sesshomaru was already seated. Kagome smiled at him and sat down in her allotted place

''will we be training today?'' Kagome asked politely, although she was demon and could probably defend herself against most demons she didn't want to anger sesshomaru and end up pinned up by the throat again

''yes'' Sesshomaru said simply and went back to eating breakfast, after half an hour of silence kagome finished eating and asked if she could go get changed, Sesshomaru nodded and kagome left the room quickly she smirked to herself when she thought of the clothes she had picked out, know sesshomaru he would probably tell her to get changed as soon as he saw her, either that or he wouldn't show any emotions but inside he would be wondering what the hell she was wearing. Sliding her door open and looked at her bed, there lay the clothes that she wore to break dancing class.

Last night on her way back to her room kagome realised that her special outfit should be left for battle and that she should wear some other clothes for training and then the idea to wear these clothes came to her head, because she wore them to dance class she knew that she could move about in them very easily. Kagome pulled off her dress and slipped on her clothes, when she was finished she looked at her self. Wearing fish net tights black short shorts and a small green tank top she smiled to herself when she realised sesshomaru will have never seen trainers before and her trainers sure give off a good first impression, black with bright green on the side and added about an inch to her height. Kagome then went looking thought her bad and found her cap

_This outfit isn't complete without the cap. _Kagome thought to herself, the plain black with purple zigzag's on it. She put the cap on her head and twisted it to the side. Kagome giggled to herself and left her room.

Somehow she managed to found her way to the dojo. She didn't know if sesshomaru would be there but she had a good idea that he would be in there. Kagome opened the door slightly so only her head could be seen.

Just as she had expected sesshomaru was there stood once again in her trousers sword in hand. Kagome smiled to herself and wiped her head out of the door again; she wrapped a belt around her and placed her sword into it. The belt wasn't really a belt, more of a sword holder but she used it as a belt normally and it did the job, her bow was in her hand but she doubted she would be using it today so she planned to leave it with the other bows in the dojo. Kagome opened the door properly and stepped in.

Kagome placed her bow down on the floor avoiding Sesshomarus piercing stare, of which she had full attention, Kagome stood up and turned to face sesshomaru one of his eyebrow arched dangoursley high, threatening to enter his hair and never return.

''so this is the clothes that are worn in your time?'' sesshomaru asked his voice thick with disapproval, however there was something else in his voice that kagome couldn't place.

''no just me and a few other people this is what I wear when I do dancing on Saturdays '' kagome stated as she looked at sesshomaru trying hard to not make it obvious that she was looking inperticular at his chest. Although she wasn't surprised her stomach still fluttered when she saw his six packs and tight muscle you probably wouldn't have guessed it but sesshomaru was actually very muscular.

''dancing??? They look like strange dancing clothes to me'' sesshomaru said his voice back to the emotionless monotone it normally was.

''yeah maybe I'll show you sometime it's kind of hard though it's taken me years to get up to the stage I am at the minute.'' Kagome said ''anyways back to business what are you going to teach me today I mean I know I need to improve with a sword but...'' Kagome didn't have chance to finished when sesshomaru came charging at her. She drew her sword and blocked his attack. However he was too strong and kagome knew she was going to fall over, so she did the only thing that would come to her head. She used her dance moves. Jumping back to place one hand on the floor her legs in the air. She leaned onto sesshomaru and pushed herself away.

''what the hell!!! Why didn't you warn me?'' Kagome shouted at sesshomaru, who was deeply impressed with her ability to get away from him

'' the idea is that in battle you won't know when you are going to be attacked , you need to be prepared at ALL times never back down and if you know you can't defeat your enemy then find a way out then go back and kill them when your stronger.'' Sesshomaru said, kagome said and braced herself for another attacked.

Second's later sesshomaru wasn't there. Kagome didn't have time to react when sesshomaru was behind her, she didn't have time to turn around and sesshomaru kicked her in the legs to make her fall over.

Thinking quick kagome put her hands out to stop her fall like she did so many times in her routines; she waited two seconds then pushed herself of the ground spinning in the air and brought her sword down to attack sesshomaru

''good you've got the idea and I see you can move well but you have to do better than that'' Sesshomaru whispered his face millimetres away from hers

''Don't count on it '' Kagome hissed then jumped back.

_Ok kagome think!! You've no chance beating him by strength alone think!! Of course I've got it!!_ Kagome thought to herself a smile gracing her lips for only mere seconds and then she put her plan into action. Kagome summersault jumped into the air bringing her sword down only to be met with Sesshomarus. Kagome chucked her sword up into the air and landed on one hand catching the sword in her feet. Pushing up from her hand she brought her feet down and slid across the floor to sesshomaru. The demon lord bent down to block her expected sword but kagome stopped short kicking her sword in the air and grabbing it bringing it down with one flowing movement.

Sesshomaru barley had time to stand back up and counter the young miko's attack

_How is she suddenly this good with a sword?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. Kagome decided it was time to press her advantage grabbed onto his arm. Confused as to what she was doing sesshomaru attempted to throw her off; Kagome however used him as a counter balance and jumped up kicking both of his legs. As his legs began to buckle Kagome released his arm twirled in the air and sending a small amount of miko energy to her feet kicked him once more. Sesshomarus already unstable legs collapsed under the miko energy and he fell gracefully backward.

As sesshomaru fell backwards he closed his eyes. After he had landed on the floor he opened his eyes to see the end of kagomes sword pointed straight at his throat. Breathing heavily kagome grinned

''I told you not to count on it '' Kagome said happy with her victory

''indeed you did but I also said you need to do better than that'' sesshomaru said. He swung his sword towards kagomes feet but she somersaulted backwards.

''you don't think I would fall for my own trick do you?'' Kagome said laughing. Her body however had other ideas. Within seconds of her statement kagome began to feel dizzy and collapsed on the floor.

Sesshomaru dropped his sword and raced over to kagome as he knelt down to see if she was okay he noticed that the young miko was smiling

_Odd _sesshomaru thought to him. Kagome's eyes then opened wide and her smile widened.

''Got you '' kagome whispered and the next thing sesshomaru knew her sword was pressed tightly against his throat, kagome behind him holding his arm just as tightly against his back.

With a sigh sesshomaru said'' it would appear you win kagome'' Sesshomaru said quietly. He hated to be beaten but he realised that kagome had alot more ticks up her sleeve and that he would eventually win against him

''would you like a break kagome?'' Sesshomaru asked, kagome only nodded she was too tired and happy that she had won to talk. Sesshomaru left the room but was back in half am minute holding a tray of tea. Kagome sat down on the floor and sesshomaru joined her. Before kagome knew what she was doing she was on the other side of the tray of tea pouring both cups. She did it all the time at home and with inuYasha that it was instinct that when she looked up at sesshomaru to pass him his cup she confused as to why his eyes where alive with confusion and amazement

''why did you do that?'' Sesshomaru asked his voice cold while his eyes told a different story

''well umm I do it for InuYasha and everyone all the time but I also do it at home whenever I am there'' Kagome stuttered her head down

''You said earlier that you danced show me '' sesshomaru commanded

Kagome's head came straight up. Sesshomaru expected to see shyness and embarrassment at having to dance in front of him but instead he saw anger

''no'' Kagome said sharply

''you dare defy'' Sesshomaru sated but kagome cut him off

''yeah I do dare defy you Mr. high and mighty fucking icicle your such a prick !! First you attack me out of no-where and now you're commanding me to do stuff. I don't think so mister!!! Hell if we are meant to be getting used to the fact that I'm my own person and I don't give a shit what anyone thinks or says , that goes for you too so if you think you can command me to do anything you can go screw yourself .'' Kagome shouted her cup lay discarded and forgotten smashed next to her 'you DARE disrespect this sesshomaru in his father's house you wench YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT AT ALL TIMES '' sesshomaru spat.

''oh wait you mean I'm supposed to care about me disrespecting you oh my god seriously someone alert the papers holy shit front page stuff WINNER OF THE ASSHOLE OF THE YEAR AWARD LORD FLUFFY HAS JUST DISCOVERED THAT HIS EGO CANT FIT THROUGHT The DOOR or maybe it should be MR WALKING ICEPOP ACCTULEY HAS EMOTIONS !!! Now that truly is gripping stuff so you know what? I'm out of here'' Kagome shouted and with that she turned and ran out of the room back to her bedroom. Sesshomaru was left in her wake in the dojo, radiating anger

_**Hey people I have moved my author notes to the bottom of the page and the next 2 chapters are going to be the best yet!!!! Anyway I would like to thank the four people you have viewed my story*hands promised cookies* all done **_

_**Ok mini challenge the next two chapters will be based around three songs one of them is by a German singer called lafee but the other two are by another band. The band's name begins with S and is seven letters long. The person to guess correctly will get to choose the name of 2 chapters ok????? Also you will get your own character that you can name and everything ok????**_

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_**The first stage of the engagement is nearly up and kagome and sesshomaru have grown close how will they deal with being alone? And what does inuyasha and the others have to say about kagomes engagement? However when something unexpected happens will kagome go through with the engagement????**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome didn't remember the journey back to her room but that didn't matter much. She threw herself on her bed and punched the pillows.

_Smooth move genius now akanmara is having seriously hard time calm down lord fluffatron and frankly I think you where being a bit unfair._

Oh can it would ya? I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now

_Touchy!!! Jesus!!! I wouldn't be surprised if you drive the poor man insane after your mated that is if he even decides to carry on with it ... I think you hurt his pride and I think he is very upset about annoying you _

Diddumes I don't care about his stupid pride he is an ass I hate him at the minute

_Well I don't particularly think he is that fond of you at the minute_

Will you just shut up!!!

_Ok...... you know I still think you should..._

SHUT UP

- On the other side of the castle-

**Moron moron moron moron moron need I go???**

_**Silence **_

**Not a chance fluffy you know sonka is trying really really hard to stop her from having a nervous breakdown in her room??? She thinks you hate her and that you're going to leave her like inuyasha did the poor girl is in tears you sure know how to make a good day bad don't you**

_**....**_

**Are you not going to say anything??!!! !! The poor girl is in hysterics **

_**Do I look like I particularly care?**_

**No but you should she is our future mate and I like her and sonka , if she decides to break of this thing I will throw into the cage and you won't be coming out until we get them back ok?**

_**Why do you make things difficult??**_

**It's not me that makes thing difficult it's you being an idiot but I do have to say I like the name she came up with, lord fluffy, it has a certain ring about it....**

_**Akanmara...**_

**Sorry fluffster the name sticks until you go say sorry to her**

_**I refuse she is the one that should apologize to this sesshomaru; she is the one that offended my person in the house of my father.**_

**Lah lah lah lah lah not listening!!!!! Go say sorry now before I personally move your scrawny ass myself.**

Sesshomaru growled at his inner beast and walked out of the dojo. He wasn't sure he should apologise to the young miko or not but he didn't want akanmara in control because that would make everything ten times worse and he knew that was what the beast planned to do if he didn't go see if she was ok. He slowly made his way to kagome's door and tapped softly

''come in'' came the young girls voice, radiating with anger. For a second sesshomaru was almost scared to enter the room but he shoved that thought aside because he was sesshomaru, lord of the west and he was afraid of no-one.

Sesshomaru opened the door and had to try not to cough. Kagome had obviously taken her anger out on the pillows because feather's covered the floor and many where still floating in the air; the futon was pushed to the side of the room tipped over onto its side. Sesshomaru scanned the room and noticed there were cracks in the wall where kagome had obviously punched the wall with miko energy; there was also a large hole in her personal wardrobe

Minutes passed and neither demons, said anything when kagome sighed

''is there anything I can help you with or did you just come in to stop me from smashing the room to pieces?'' Kagome asked

'' Akanmara was concerned for you, he said you where upset ''sesshomaru replied

''well it's nice to know you came here of your own feel will but it would appear that he and sonka came up with a plan to get use to say sorry because sonka said you where upset about annoying me ha!! I knew she was making it up '' Kagome said pulling her bed back into its normal position and sat down on it...

''mm it would appear that way'' Sesshomaru said well aware that akanmara was trying to take control.

''Look I'm sorry I got annoyed at you early and I'm sorry I shouted and said all those mean things '' Kagome blurted out much to everyone's surprise

''its fine miko'' Sesshomaru said coldly

_Great we're back to the whole formalities thing smooth real smooth.... you know this is your entire fault don't you??_

Sometimes I wish I could banish you to the deepest pits of hell you don't that don't you??

''look sesshomaru'' Kagome said standing up and walking over to the taiyoukai grabbing hold of his hand '' I'm my own person and I don't take orders from anyone and where I come from women are equal to men so I wasn't going to let you boss me about, I mean I know everything is different here but the thing is even if I was born in this era there would still be conflicts of power between use for one simple reason. You were born a demon and have always been a demon, where as I was born a demon but brought up as a human. The dynamics of a human relationship are different from that of the of demon relationship so yeah... If you get my drift '' Kagome said now blushing a very bright shade of red that would of made any self-respecting strawberry proud

''I see you point miko but that doesn't change the fact this IS a demon relationship and that the era we are in is not your own era but mine '' Sesshomaru said bluntly

''ok ok but ...hang on I have a way to make up for it!!!'' Kagome a grin appearing on her features. Placing her hand on the stump where Sesshomarus previous arm had been she concentrated hard imagining what the arm would look like, feeling her miko powers run through her body she pushed the power out of her fingertips. Minutes later kagome felt the last of her power leave her and she opened her eyes. Feeling light headed kagome looked straight ahead and indeed there was a new arm.

''kagome why did you....' Sesshomaru started but was stopped when kagome placed a finger to his lips

''like I said earlier it's to say sorry for the argument'' Kagome said her words slightly slurred.

Feeling the very last of her energy wane kagome smiled and then very thing went black.

Falling backwards the young onna was caught by sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then realised that restoring his arm had taken alot of her. Picking her up he carried her out of her room and into his because he realised that her room was not suitable in its current state for kagome to be left in.

Opening the door to his room he walked over to his bed and carefully placed her down on it. Sesshomaru stood up and gazed down at the sleeping form of the girl who was due to be his mate and sighed. He really hadn't been expecting to get his arm back so soon, true it would eventually of grown back due to his demonic healing powers but now he didn't have to worry about.

Sesshomaru dropped into the chair that was next to his bed and sighed to him. He noticed that he was doing alot of sighing today .He pondered everything that had happened today.

The one thing he couldn't understand was why she had argued with him, stormed off, apologized then re-grown his arm for him it just didn't make sense, it have been over something so trivial as well . All he wanted to do was see her dance but she had said no. Why did he take it as a personal slight against him? Was it because he knew she was probably as strong if not stronger then him? Or was it something else?

Growling softly to himself sesshomaru realised that he couldn't sense akanmara at the back of his head like he normally could, that meant that akanmara was probably talking to sonka. Sesshomaru continued to growl at himself at the thought of the two inner demons. They had set them up to say sorry but that however wasn't what was upsetting him. It was the fact that akanmara was so possessive over kagome already that he just couldn't understand why. Why was he so determined to keep kagome as his mate?

Normally akanmara reminded him alot of InuYasha, only more powerful, wise and thought things though, unlike his half-brother. However that was the think they akanmara was deadly loyal like inuyasha but he thought before he became so attached to people. How was it that in the space of four days he had become so attached as to threaten sesshomaru? Feeling the inner demon re-enter his head he decided it was time they had a _long_ talk

**Have fun?**

_**Immensely why do you ask?**_

**I have some questions for you that are why**

_**I was wondering when you would start with the questions you really are slow aren't you? Anyway fire away**_

**How are you so attached to kagome, you have barley know her long enough/**

_**Hmm strange question that lord fluffster not one I was expecting but oh well **_

**I thought you said you wouldn't call me that after kagome and I apologized?**

_**Yeah I know but I like it and I promise I won't tell anyone **_

**The answer to my question akanmara if you please**

_**Well you really are stupid you know that pup? The reason would be one word **_

_**M-A-T-E she is out future mate and you had better learn to accept that **_

**Can you really not come up with a better excuse that that?**

_**It's no excuse**_

**If you say so anyway continuing on I have been wondering what I should do with the young miko when the first part of our engagement is over have any ideas.**

_**Is it really that unclear as to what you should do??**_

**Do enlighten me what you mean?**

_**Let her be looked after by the people who have looked after her for the past three years **_

**You been the baka that is my half-brother and his pack?**

_**You would be correct in that assumption**_

**Hmm I will have to ask kagome about that**

_**Well you don't have to wait too long sonka says she is about to wake up**_

Kagome's eyes flickered open and she wondered where she was. The last thing she remembered was giving sesshomaru his arm back, she was positive she had been in her room but she knew this was not her room.

''I see you have woken up'' came sesshomaru voice from the side of her

''yeah umm... where am I?'' kagome asked

''you are in my chambers your where covered in feathers, it wasn't suitable for someone in your condition'' sesshomaru said. Kagome eased herself up and looked over to the taiyoukai .His head was rested against his arm, which was propped up on a chair, and he was staring at her

''thank you for my arm it is greatly appreciated kagome' Sesshomaru said. Kagome was stunned she really wasn't expecting him to apologize and she wasn't fussed but she was glad he had. She smiled

''it's alright it's the least I could do after shouting at you '' Kagome said. Before she knew what was really happening Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her. Bending over His lips came crashing down on kagome's .Her first reaction was to pull away and run like hell out of the castle back to InuYasha but then she heard sonka at the back of her head telling her to go for it and she thought _what the hell we're going to be mated _, and with that she responded . Sensing her response sesshomaru nibbled on her lower lip making her gasp. Taking advantage of the situation he slipped his tongue into her mouth .Kagome slipped her hands around his neck and pulled herself up while sesshomaru sat down on the bed. Breaking there passionate kiss only for air, sesshomaru pulled kagome onto his lap. Reluctantly because he knew things would get out of hand if they continued sesshomaru broke the kiss and looked down at kagome's flushed face.

''as I said it is greatly appreciated by this sesshomaru'' Sesshomaru smirked. His smirk however nearly turned into a full blown smile when he heard her say

''I might have to go things for you more often that was great''

The great inu demon wrapped his arms around the phoenix demon pulling her closer to him

''do you still want to see my dancing'' Kagome asked quietly. Sesshomaru nodded and felt kagome pull away from. Although reluctant to release her, they stood up and re-entered kagomes room. Walking straight over to her bag kagome riffled through it for a few minutes before pulling out some strange objects that sesshomaru had never seen before. Kagome turned round and saw his eyebrow rise in the direction of her speaker

''there mini iPod speakers I could carry around a proper docking station so I bought a mini set because there tiny and can fit in my bag '' Kagome explained knowing full well it would throw him deeper into confusion. Sighing kagome slipped her hand into Sesshomaru's and she pulled him to the dojo, half walking, and half running.

Opening the door to the dojo Kagome released sesshomaru's hand and ran into the middle of the room. Placing the mini docking station on the floor she scanned through her songs and smiled to herself. Placing her iPod in the station she skipped to the middle of the room. Then the first beats of metro stations –shake it blared out into the room and the voices of Trace Cyrus and Mason Musso followed. For three minutes kagome danced in time to the song pulling her body into positions that sesshomaru didn't think possible. He also noticed there was alot of 'suggestive' movements. Although sesshomaru didn't know kagome had been one of the dancers in the shake it video and the moves that she was pulling where from the actual video. That mixed in with some classic break dancing/ hip-hop moves. Needless to say sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably when she started grinding down to the floor. And when she span on her head sesshomaru was surprised she didn't get concussion, he was also surprised because there was many a time that she had fallen over but then she caught herself.

When the song stopped kagome also stopped. Standing up properly she walked over to the iPod and turned it off. Breathing heavily she looked at sesshomaru. Slowly she walked over to him, his eyes never once moving from her face

''did you like it?'' kagome asked. It was then that kagome looked up and saw specks of red enter sesshomaru's eyes. She placed her hand on his arm and before she said anything his lips where once again on hers. This time however she didn't want to retreat and responded immediately. Seconds later she heard a deep rumbling growl of contentment from sesshomaru.

This kiss however was diffrent from there first. Filled with passion sesshomaru had no need to ask for permission into her mouth and kagome had already asked. Their tongues intertwining Kagomes hands where entangled into sesshomaru's hair. Breaking there kiss for oxygen sesshomaru could smell kagome's arousal causing his own arousal to spike.

''The things you do to me '' Sesshomaru whispered into her ear

''I can only imagine'' Kagome replied in a husky voice.

Nibbling her ear sesshomaru slowly started to trail kisses down her throat down to her collar bone. Running his tongue up to kagomes chin making her shudder. Pleased by the reacting that he could cause sesshomaru continued on the other side but this time when he reached her collar bone he went down instead of up. Moving his tongue to the rim of her top where her cleavage started, kagome realised a soft moan. Sesshomaru stood up straight and went back to kissing kagome passionately. Removing his lips he nuzzled his face in the junction of her neck

''mine'' Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru stood up this time; he knew that things could not progress from this because it would completely undermine the tradition of the ceremony. Slipping his arm around kagome's waist he noticed that she was blushing

''why are you blushing Kagome?'' Sesshomaru asked

''I don't know I was wondering where will I go after this first part of our engagement is over?''Kagome asked

''I was planning on asking you that myself do you with to go back to that hanyo? You don't know how the others will take you being a demon now and our...situation'' Sesshomaru said his voice still had the husk in it that had been cause by their passionate embrace.

''Hmm I thought about that but if they do decide to disown me I will be able to survive because I know how to protect myself, thanks to you ''Kagome said. There early argument was now a distant memory.

The days passed until a month and a half was nearly over, and during that time kagome and sesshomaru had grown very close.

Sesshomaru didn't know what had happened to him, he put up with things that normally would mean certain death, hell he even laughed! Kagome was doing things to his emotions that he didn't think possible.

Kagome was also going though similar things, she had thought that she was destined to be with inuyasha, she also thought inuyasha was the only that she could love yet here she was feeling a deeper connection to sesshomaru then she had ever felt with inuyasha

On the last day kagome and sesshomaru where sat in front of one of the numerous fireplaces around the castle.

''is that last of your belongings packed?'' Sesshomaru asked

''yes sesshomaru'' Kagome replied before she turned to the demon inu lord

''lord sesshomaru I have a song I want to sing to you that I learnt a long time ago ok

As I fall to sleep  
Will you comfort me  
When my heart is weak  
Will you rescue me

Will you be there  
As I grow cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down  
Will you be there

When I'm in retreat  
Can I run to you  
Will my pain release  
At your mercy seat

Will you be there  
As I grow cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down  
Will you be there  
My heart grows cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down  
Are you saying yes  
I gotta believe it  
Are you saying yeah  
When your love comes down I can rest my eyes  
Feel your grace and power flood into my life  
As my brokenness and your strength collide  
When your love comes down  
Falling Down

As I fall to sleep

Will you be there  
My heart grows cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down ?'' Kagome finished her and looked up at her future husband

''Yes kagome I promise I will be there '' Sesshomaru whispered and with that they fell asleep.

They next day kagome was gone before sunrise as it was part of the tradition. Running as she had never run before kagome was headed for kaede's village. A little after lunch time she arrived at the well. To her surprise there was shippo

''shippo?'' Kagome asked quietly as she walked out of the trees

''Ahh demon!!! What do you want demon?'' Shippo screamed, within second's inuyasha, sango and miroku had arrived

''what do you want foul demon?''Sango asked Hiraikotsu in hand

''you guys don't recognize me?'' Kagome asked hurt laced her voice

''no and why would we we're not exactly know for being kind and stop for a conversation to demon who ambush use'' Miroku said

''but guys it's me!!''Kagome pleaded her eyes looked at inuyasha, he was scuffing the floor with his feet and it was then she knew

''you never told them did you inuyasha?''Kagome shouted at her first love'' you never told them about me!!! ''

'Quit your yapping and leave '' InuYasha snapped his eyes staring at the floor

''sango! Miroku, shippo, kirara it's me it kagome!!!!!'' Kagome shouted, she was getting upset and red specks had started to enter her eyes.

''prove it! Although it doubt you can our friend kagome was miko not a demon and she had been missing for a month and a half'' Sango said

''SIT BOY!!!'' Kagome said making inuyasha fall straight into the floor

''oh kami kagome it is you!! What happened to you!!'' sango said dropping her boomerang and running up to the woman she thought of as a sister.

For the next few hours kagome explained everything to sango and miroku.

''InuYasha why did you never tell them about me and sesshomaru? Why didn't you tell them I was a demon why make them worry?'' Kagome asked now she had calmed down

''I think I can answer that one kagome, it's because inu baka over there has invited kikyo to join our group'' Sango said her voice filled with malice.

''WHAT!!'' Kagome shouted hurting her own ears, but she didn't care she was furious. Flicking her water whip out of her first finger she wrapped it around InuYasha's neck and pulled him towards her.

''is that true half breed?'' Kagome snarled 'I'm FORCED into a marriage with your brother and you think you can replace me? Think you can forget about me? Think you can make my friends suffer?! KUSO YOU BAKA WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?''

_KAGOME STOP_

Make me 

_If you really want_

No sonka stop!! I said stop fine I'm calm ok calm!!

Kagome retracted her whip and dropped inuyasha on the floor.

'' you are not worth my time, however my darling _soon-to-be brother_ if you or your dead whore ruin this engagement I will kill you myself'' Kagome spat and then turned round to look at her friends.

For the next month and a half kagome missed sesshomaru like no other. The topic of kagome's threat to end inuyasha and kikyo's lives was never brought up. Kagome refused to talk to inuyasha or kikyo as did sango miroku and shippo. One day during her stay she was out in another village picking herbs for kaede when she returned no one was insight , kaede informed her of a demon whom had jewel shards had approached the village so they went to kill it . Kagome found then moments later. Kikyo was unconscious as was miroku and sango and inuyasha was bleeding heavily. Kagome rolled her eyes .Forming a whip which was a combination of fire and poison she quickly sliced the demon in half, loping of its left arm pulling the jewel shards out of the arm. Changing the whip for a miko powered one she healed everyone in the clearing .She helped sango and miroku to their feet but left inuyasha and kikyo to themselves

At the moment the sun was rising and kagome grinned to herself. Today was the day sesshomaru came to retrieve her as they had planned. Her bag was packed, as was that of her friends because they were invited to the ceremony .Inuyasha and kikyo where left of the guest list. The day passed slowly and kagome was constantly looking over her shoulder waiting for sesshomaru to arrive. She couldn't concentrate throughout the whole day .Sango noticed her friends uneasiness and asked her if she wanted to go to the hot spring. Well it was more of a polite order from a friend. They where there alot longer than they normally would be but they didn't notice. They walked back to kaede's hut but as they walked n kagome noticed that the sun was setting .frowning she entered the hut and looked in her bag. She pulled her diary to check in case she had gotten her dates wrong. Flicking the pages she ran out of the hut to look at the now shinning bright moon. The diary fell out of her hands and a hand flew to her mouth. She dropped to her knees and removed her hand. She released a low, painful and heart retching howl before she started crying hysterically. Sango rushed out to comfort her friend with miroku and shippo following seconds after

Only two things prossed through her head.

Sesshomaru had not come.

He had broken his promise

**Muhahahahahah major cliffy ne? **

**Gomen for taking so long with this chapter but I hope it makes up and was worth the wait.**

**Stay tuned for the chapter 7 **

**Preview:**

**This was the time sonka and kagome both agreed someone would pay...Revenge was hers and no one in this whole world would stop her... They had stopped sesshomaru from keeping his promise to her and she was going to have fun keeping her promise to them a plan formed in her mind...The feral look in her eyes was enough to scare grown male demons and it became clear, she had lost her sanity.**


End file.
